


Wonderful Wakeup..

by nonamehux (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Sweet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nonamehux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am trash. Specifically Stridercest trash so instead of writing my gamkar i wrote my ticket to hell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wonderful Wakeup..

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. Specifically Stridercest trash so instead of writing my gamkar i wrote my ticket to hell.

It's around four in the morning when you get home. It's late enough that Dave's asleep. [i.]Dave. [/i.] Your blood starts to race at just the thought of him.  You resist the urge to peer into your room where you know you'll find him passed out in your bed; he's slept there since you started this thing. You don't quite know what to call 'fucking your kid brother' especially when it's more than that, but you just call it a thing because you're too damn scared to name it. You don't hesitate as you walk passed your room, the door cracked the slightest bit, instead going straight to the shower.

~*~*~*~

When you get out you throw on your underwear, and make your way down the hall.  Then you're at your door, putting a hand on the door only to stop. Reviewing the talks you had early today and the days before with Dave. 'He agreed to this, he said you could, it's okay.' You push on the door and step inside, shutting the door behind you purely on reflex.

It's darker in your room than the rest of the apartment. Only the light from your computer screen partially illuminating the room. Still you can see the out line Dave's body in your bed. Dave's laying on his stomach, and you can see the side of his face peeking out from the blankets. You let your eyes roam over his covered body, he's only fifteen still stuck in the awkward growth spurts and voice cracking phase. You step up to the edge of the bed and push the blanket back far enough to run your hand through his platinum hair. He doesn't react and you push the covers down further. The blankets gather around his waist revealing his bare torso and the top edge of his boxers. You trace your fingertips lightly down the ridge of his spine and feel the goose bumbs prickle on his skin, but he doesn't react otherwise.

Your eyes are glued to the small dimples in the dip of his spine, and you have to resist the urge to just rush this just wake him up and screw him into oblivion. But no, you want to drag this out, enjoy the peaceful look on his face and the soft pliantness of his body. When he's awake he's always holding back, keeping a piece of himself locked away. Tearing your eyes and hand away from his alarmingly pale skin and pull open a drawer on your bedside table. It's filled with what you'd expect to find in a horny, gay 30 something year old man's night stand: sex toys, condoms, and lube galore.

You fish out a bottle of lube and make sure to close the drawer noiselessly. You carefully crawl into your bed, making as much effort as possible to keep quiet (even though you know Dave's a heavy sleeper).  You move to gently straddle his hips, keeping the majority of your weight on your own legs so as to not wake him. You drop the lube onto the bed beside you and admire the sleeping teen beneath you. You can't believe he agreed to his, to let you touch him when he's so vulnerable and defenseless. 

You lift off of him and push the blankets down until they're low enough to kick; gently letting your hands explore his soft thighs. Dave let's out a unintelligible mumble and you freeze. He's  quiet for the next few moments before you start up again. Sliding a hand under Dave's bony hip and lifting him so you can carefully pull down his record patterned boxers. You one handedly manage to get them down to his thighs before letting his hip fall back into place. You smootgly tug them the rest of the way down. You sit admiring the soft,round ass of your brother before deciding you'd much rather feel it clenching around you. 

Picking up the lube you coat one of your fingers, and tease the sensitive skin of his inner legs. You push a squishy cheek aside and squeeze out another small glob of the fluid on his taint.  Your finger teases the wrinkled flesh of his entrance before slowly pushing inside.

~*~*~*~

You've got three fingers inside of Dave, pumping gently in and out of him. Occasionally, he lets out the softest, sleepfilled sounds but he's not awake. You're surprised he still hasn't woken up, but you guess its a good thing since you are able to finishing prepping him quicker than usual. When you feel him fully relax around the fingers inside him you pull out.

He's still laying on his stomach and as much as this position is pleasing, because who wouldn't want to look at his twink ass, you carefully roll him over. You want to see his face as he wakes up with you inside him, to watch the sleepy recognition and pleasure flitter across his features. 

One side of his face is covered in sheet marks and you refrain from laughing at how sweet he looks. It makes your stomach do weird ass flips, damn this kid for getting to you. You lean over him and press a soft kiss to his parted lips, your hands ghosting down his flanks. He shifts at the feather light touch on his sides. You smirk to yourself and resist tickling him. Sitting back you push his legs farther apart, moving between them, and squirting a generous amount of lube into your hand slick your previously ignored erection. You wipe the excess on your thigh and line your cock up with Dave's entrance.

You start to push inside him, groaning at the soft heat clenching around you. When you're half way sheathed inside him, he begins to stir. You can feel his muscles clench around you and the confused groan he makes is precious. You lean over him shallowly thrusting your hips but not moving any further inside, "Shh, Dave, baby relax," you whisper in his ear and he wakes up a little more. You stare down at his sleep flushed face as he blinks dazedly, "Bro?" 

You press soft kisses along his jaw and push more of your cock inside him and he gasps a soft shocked sound, "Oh." Smirking into the skin of his neck, you refrain from making the smart ass comment that's on the tip of your tongue. 

"Just relax bro," You mouth at his neck and he keens quietly under you. When your pelvis is pressed tight against his you freeze to let him adjust. His thin hands tangle clumsily in your hair and he halfheartedly tries to pull you down, and you comply swooping down and kissing his mouth all soft and sweet. You break the kiss but don't move apart, just lay there forehead to forehead mouths brushing with every breath. 

"You okay enough for me to move?" He takes a moment to realize what your asking, still mostly in a sleep haze, but nodding just the smallest bit. So you start to move softly thrusting. You're moving slow but with force and it feels different, more intimate with him cocooned in the daze between sleep and reality becoming more aware with every snap of your hips. Every breath from him is  a beautiful symphony and you want to hear them more, want to be drowned in his unguard noises of pleasure. You pick up a bit of speed from the torturous pace you're going but not too aggressive.  You want to keep the sweet atomsphere that's around the two of you. Dave let's out a strangled sob as you brush against his prostate.

You angle yourself so you brush it near every thrust. You pull your head back and look down at him as he squeezes his eyes shut in pleasure. You groan and lean your face back down, hips making a wet smack as you thrust into him. It's all too much and for once you can't seen to keep hold of your mouth.

"I love you, so fucking much, I love you," You've never said it before never out loud; he's woken up completely by now and he goes still taking in your words. You freeze fully sheathed inside him and worry that you fucked up. 

You're almost ready to stop when he speaks his voice only a hoarse whisper from sleep, "P-please say it again." 

You inwardly sigh with relief and begin to move again enjoying the moan that tears through his lips, "I love you." There's a loud sound of skin on skin as puntucuate the words with a strong thrust.

"A-again"

"I love you, Dave, I love you." Your hips are moving in nice slow but strong thrusts.  You can feel him trembling beneath you. Dave's hands are almost painfully gripping your blonde hair and you kiss him, tongue coaxing his to move with yours. When you pull back to let him breathe you can tell by the heave of his chest how close he is, and your hand snakes down and pumps him in time with your thrusts. 

"Fuck, mmh, Bro! f-fuck I love you too," Dave's voice is cut off as you nail his prostate directly. Thrusting his cock into your hand. Dave comes with a loud groan and covers your hand with his semen. Overwhelmed you nuzzle into the side of Dave's neck, biting as his ass clamps down around you sending you into orgasm. Your cum paints  the walls of Dave's ass to mark him as yours. Carefully, you pull out of him, but only manage to land partially off of him before giving up and wrapping your arms around him. Dave makes a soft noise in complain, but quiets when you kiss him with just a hint of roughness bleeding through.

His voice filters through to you just as you're on the cusp of sleep, "We are so doing this again."

You and the lil' man are drifting halfway asleep when his alarm goes off. You both groan. Dave fumbles blindly to smack it off, but the peaceful environment has been broken. Dave has to go to school and you have to your day job. You slowly sit up and scrub a hand over your face.

"C'mon Lil' bro we got shit to do." You hop out of his bed only slightly slower than if you were fully awake. Dave's still laying near catatonic, and you chuckle and let yourself smile. It's a genuine expression gracing your face because your brother is cute, and wow, when did you let this little shit under your skin. Your brain annoyingly supplies an answer of, 'He's always been there, always.'

You grab on to one of his wrists, and pull him up despite the low groan of protest he makes.

"Get up we've got a shower to take." You give him a kiss that's sweet enough the ironic part of your brain protests, so you up the ante a bit by sliding your tongue into his mouth. (cringing only a bit because morning breath.) You take your time mapping out his mouth. When you finally pull back he's staring at you with dazed crimson eyes.

You laugh and flashstep to the bathroom with only a quiet, "Don't take too long or I'll start with out you." 

As you step under the spray of the shower you can hear the hurried thumps of feet getting closer and smirk to yourself. Today is going to be a good day.


End file.
